I Will Never Leave Your Side
by JaffreyTTK
Summary: Lucy transfer into Saber Orphanage when she was 5. There she met Sting and they grow up together. Sting has feeling for Lucy but Lucy dated Loke. When will the love blossoms between them? Read to find out. One-shot. Sticy, Sting X Lucy. Sorry for any grammar mistake or the bad plot and summary. Please Review


**I Will Never Leave Your Side**

**X789 - Saber Orphanage**

A blonde-hair girl about 5 years of age cried in front of the orphanage, her cries gathering a small number of curious children around her.

"Hey there, why are you crying?" A girl older than her with short white hair asked, her furrowed brows betraying her worry.

"Papa….sob….sob…mama…..sob…." The girl only managed to say two intelligible words before breaking down again.

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?"

Suddenly a group of children pushed past the crowd.

"Oh look! It's a Blondie!" A blonde-haired boy who looked a few years older than the little girl yelled excitedly causing the girl to cease her sobbing and look up.

When the girl noticed that even more people had surrounded her, she started to cry again, this time in fear.

"Look at what you have done Sting! You've made this cute little girl cry!" A girl with long, straight and glossy black hair smacked the boy's head.

"Ouch! Minerva! That hurt! Plus the only reason this Blondie is crying is your scary demeanor!" The boy, who was apparently named Sting, retorted, unbeknownst of the deadly aura beginning to surround Minerva.

"Sting… You are so dead….." A boy with black hair and crimson eyebrows who was probably around Sting's age spoke up.

"Huh? Rogue, what do you mean?" Sting asked confusedly.

"That…" Rogue replied while pointing towards Minerva.

"Scary demeanor huh? I'll show you scary….Sting! I will let you disappear from this world!"

Sting gulped, realizing his mistake and frantically tried to calm the girl down.

"Lo-look, I'm so-soo- Ahh!"

"You moron!" Minerva yelled and continued hitting Sting, while Sting ran literally for his life.

Suddenly, a small giggle was heard from behind them.

They turned their head and saw the little girl before rolling on the ground and laughing non-stop.

"Hahahaha…The-They are so fun-funny…hahaha….."

The fighting duo also stopped to look at the girl.

"Wow! I made the Blondie smile! I, am fabulous!" Sting said, puffing his chest out in pride.

The little girl stopped laughing and pouted at his words.

" I'm not Blondie, my name is Lucy, Lucy!" She said in a cute childish matter, earning an unwilling blush from Sting.

"Yea, yea whatever, Blondie…" Sting said while trying to fight down his blush.

"It's Lucy!"

"Blondie!"

"I'm…..sob….sob….Lucy…..sob….." Lucy stated and started to cry.

"Sting! How dare you make my Lulu cry!" Minerva yelled at Sting and quickly rushed to Lucy's side.

"Lulu?" The others asked.

"Yea! Lucy's new nickname, isn't it cute?" Minerva asked with glitters in her eyes.

The crowd simultaneously sweat dropped.

"But still, Blondie is better…" Sting whimpered, earning a glare from Minerva.

Soon, a miniature war began between the two while the others laugh.

Throughout the fight, Sting can't help but peek at Lucy from time to time.

**X794 - Saber Orphanage**

"Lulu, time for bed!"Minerva called.

It was 10 o'clock at night, everyone was already asleep in their own rooms, except Lucy and Sting who were still bickering plus a very annoyed Minerva.

"Hai hai...Min nee-chan…" Lucy said and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Aww! So cute!" Minerva squealed and hugged Lucy tightly.

"Mi-Min nee-chan…." Lucy gasped for air.

Minerva didn't hear the comment and hugged her even more tightly until Sting stepped in.

"Minerva! You are suffocating the Blondie!" Sting shouted, feeling worried about Lucy and proceeded to snatch her away. He quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran to her room before Minerva goes on a rampage for stealing her Lulu.

"Stin-Stingy Bee, slo-slow down a b-bit!"

"Just for a second…..Ah! We are here now!"

Sting pushes Lucy into her room with him and locks the door immediately.

Both of them were panting hard and collapsed onto the floor.

"Phew, at least we got away from that demon!" Sting said happily, feeling proud of himself.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So, now what?"

Sting tilted his head in confusion.

"Hmm…..What do you mean Blondie?"

"It's Lucy! And where are you going to sleep if Min nee-chan stands by the door all night so that you can't leave?"

"Hmm…I'll sleep on the couch then…Or ... do you want me to sleep with you?" Sting teased her with a smirk on his face.

"N-no! O-of co-course not!" Lucy stammered and pouted, not noticing the blush on Sting's cheeks.

"Okay…let's sleep now. We need to wake up early tomorrow...to run for our lives…" Sting yawned.

"Alright!" Lucy chirped happily, and climbed onto her bed.

After a few silent moments...

"Ne, Stingy Bee, are you still awake?"

"Why? Can't sleep without me, Blondie?"

"N-no…."

"Ok then, I will sleep now…"

"Fine! I-I really can't sleep now…."

Sting just knew that Lucy was pouting even though he had his eyes closed. He smirked.

"Alright, I will talk to you until you sleep but...you need to let me sit on your comfy bed!"

Sting got up and climbed to Lucy's side.

"But don't we have the same type of bed?" Lucy asked curiously, sitting up and looking at Sting cutely.

"Nope, your bed is more comfy!"

Sting looked at the figure of sleeping Lucy.

"Idiot Blondie, why can't you see that I'm falling for you… Sigh…. Maybe you would never return my feelings…" Sting said to the darkness, still watching the face of sleeping Lucy.

Suddenly, the lips of Lucy caught Sting's attention.

"_So pink and soft, I wish I could kiss them…Hey! Wait! I can't think of kissing her! Stop thinking now and go to sleep!" _

Sting thought to himself with his face turn all red.

Although Sting is only 12 years old, his mind and thoughts had already matured quite a bit.

Sting turned back to look at Lucy again. Her cute face had really attracted him.

This time, he couldn't hold back, he then leans forward.

The distance reduced until their lips were barely an inch away.

Soon, their lips met in a chaste kiss.

The kiss ended as fast as it began. Sting's eyes widened when what he had done made it to his brain. A blush slowly crept onto his cheeks. He gasped audibly, "Oh my gosh! What have I done? Blondie will definitely kill me! But, it's not like she will know, right? To bed, to bed…"

Sting blushed again and practically leapt off the bed onto the floor, his heart still thumping hard.

After a while, he drifted off to dreamland.

What he didn't notice is a white haired girl who lies down beside Lucy's bed watching the whole scene, smirking.

"_So, Sting loves Lulu and they kiss….Interesting!" _Yukino squeals in her heart.

**X799 - Magnolia Apartment**

"Stingy bee! Open the door now!" 15 years old Lucy yells while banging on Sting's bedroom door.

They had lived together with Minerva, Rogue and Yukino in a small apartment since they have reached 13 years old.

"You better open the door now or I will call Min nee-chan!"

Soon, the door opened, revealing a half naked Sting leaning on the door frame.

Lucy blushed at his lack of decency and quickly looked away, causing Sting to smirk.

"So, like what you see?"

Lucy's face turned a deeper shade of red upon hearing this.

"Hell no and put on a shirt!"

"Alright….alright…"

Sting chuckled at the cuteness of Lucy and returned to his room to wear a shirt. He then walked back to the door and looked at the still blushing Lucy.

"What? You miss my hot body?" Sting teased.

"N-no!"

"Oh? Then why are you stuttering?" Sting's smirk grew wider.

"I-I'm no-not!" Lucy yells, face turn even redder.

"Your face also turned red…"

"It's no-not! Ugh! Forget that and hurry up! We are going to be late for school again!"

"Oh shit! Almost forgot about school, thanks Blondie!" Sting rushed into his room to grab his bag.

"..."

"I'm not Blondie!"

_**TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL**_

"Guys! Guess what?" Lucy squealed in happiness.

"What? You finally found your brain?" Sting asked.

"Yup! Loke asked me to go out with him! The date's next week!" Lucy squealed again.

"..."

"..."

You could hear a pin drop. The silence was suffocating. Everyone besides Lucy had known about Sting's feelings for her since years ago.

"What? Is it bad for me to date someone?"Lucy asks in confusion.

The silence was broken by Sting."No, and I need to go home, bye….."

Sting practically fled the scene, leaving the others behind.

"Uh…What's wrong with Stingy bee? Was it something I said?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Oh….Uh…..don't worry Lulu….. He just…Uh….Tired….." Minerva said nervously.

"Okay…" Lucy did not look convinced.

"Don't worry Lucy, let us go home…" Rogue said and patted her head.

"Alright…"

**After 2 weeks - Magnolia Park**

**STING POV**

Since Luce started to date, I've been angry, depressed, jealous and, well...feeling a lot of unfamiliar emotions that I can't recognize. To suppress these weird emotions, I tried to ignore her.

Whenever I see her, I just walk past her.

When we are at home, I lock myself up in my room.

Today, Luce will go and find that guy again…

Knowing that she will not return home so early, I decide to take a walk in the park until the sun sets. Suddenly, I heard someone crying and it sounds familiar. It suddenly clicked in my head… Luce! I quickly ran in the direction of the sound until I found her under a tree, hugging her knees and crying her heart out.

**NORMAL POV**

"Luce?" Sting asked, crouching down in front of her.

Lucy trembled a bit and looked up.

"S-Sting...Sob…sob…."

She then tackled and hugged Sting tightly, crying into his chest. Sting was shocked at her sudden actions, but decided to hug her back.

He pulled her closer into the embrace and comforted her softly. After a while, Sting looked down only to find that Lucy had fallen asleep on his chest.

Sting sighed and carried her home in bridal style while wondering why she cried so hard.

The only moment he had witnessed Lucy cry like this was when her parents died, which incidentally was also their first meeting.

This was the second time and Sting did not like seeing her crying like this.

"I'm gonna find out what or who made you cry and destroy them!"

Sting growled lowly, not wanting to wake up Lucy.

Reaching home, Sting let Lucy sleep on the couch while the others started to surround them.

"Sting, what happened to my Lulu?" Minerva yelled in anger and worry.

Sting shrugged, "I don't know, I just found her crying in the park."

"What? But I thought she went to find Loke….." Yukino wondered out loud.

"We will just ask her when she wakes up…" Rogue said while everyone nodded.

After a few minutes, Lucy woke up and walked straight to her room, ignoring all the questions, with her bangs covering her eyes.

Before she could close and lock the door of her room, someone's hand blocked it. She looked up to see Sting standing in front of her, watching her with his serious expression.

"St-sting….W-what do y-you wan-want?" Lucy's voice cracked.

Sting's expression turned soft when he noticed that Lucy was about to cry again.

"Tell me what happened?"

Lucy could not hold it in anymore, she cried again and began to mumble. Sting managed to catch some words such as Loke, kissing, and another girl.

"S-Sting…..sob…I do-don't wan-want to be al-alone…..Papa….Ma-mama leaves me….sob…..Loke al-also leaves me….Sting also….sob….."

Sting was shocked to hear that, he turned around and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Baka….Who said I would leave you …"

"B-But-"

"Don't say anything and just to let you know, even if every person in this world leaves you, you still have me at your side…" Sting said and buried his nose in her hair.

Lucy nodded and hugged back.

"Pr-promise?"

Sting smiled and whispered, "Promise, Blondie…"

Lucy playfully hit his chest and smiled, "Stop calling me Blondie!"

"At least you are smiling again…" Sting smirks.

Lucy smiled a sad smile.

"Alright, I need to talk to Minerva and others…...See you tomorrow morning, Blondie….." Sting said and pinched Lucy's nose.

"Ouch! And stop calling me Blondie, you Stingy bee!" Lucy yells while rubbing her nose.

Sting's smirk grew wider when Lucy started to act like her old self again.

"Blondie ~"

"Stingy bee!"

"Hey! It's Sting the Greatest!"

"No, it's Sting the annoying bee!"

The duo quarreled and bickered, not noticing the others watching them, with smiles on their faces.

**After 3 months - Magnolia Apartment (Present)**

It seems like today is Saturday, that means there will be no class for the students.

Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Lucy stay at home, feeling bored due to having nothing to do.

"Aaahhhh! It's so damn boring now!" Sting yawns.

"Yea…." Minerva states while lying down on the couch.

Rogue remains silent and continues reading his book.

"But someone doesn't look bored….." Yukino says while pointing towards Lucy.

The three of them turn their head toward Lucy who is currently staring at the ceiling.

"_Sigh…. Since that annoying Stingy Bee helped me with my feelings, he's been so kind to me the past few months….Not like I hate this change, but I don't know why my heart thumps so hard when I see him. This is the first time I've ever has this sort of feeling…..Maybe I'm sick or maybe he is a giant virus? Ahh! This is so frustrating! I'm going to the park to relax and forget everything! Damn you, Stingy bee!" _

Lucy rushes out suddenly, not realizing that she had voiced out the thought.

"Oh… Stingy Bee, looks like Lulu has finally fallen into you!" Yukino squeals.

Sting blushes, earning smirks from Minerva and Rogue.

"B-But she didn't exactly say that sh-she likes m-me…." Sting says, feeling depressed.

"Baka! Which girl's heart will thump so fast when she doesn't like you!" Minerva yells, face-palming.

"U-uh…..you?" Sting ventures.

"W-what?" Minerva's eyebrow twitches.

"Nothing and I will find that damn Blondie now!" Sting yells happily while rushing out the door.

Finally, he finds Lucy sleeping under a tree.

He creeps slowly towards Lucy and when he is beside her, he shouts.

"Blondie!"

Soon, Lucy jolts up with fear on her face, "Ahh! Giant Stingy Bee!"

Sting sweat drops, _"What was she dreaming about?"_

When Lucy realizes she is not dreaming and Sting is in front of her, she sighs in relief but suddenly her face turns red and her eyes widen, Sting is in front of her!

Lucy pouts, "I'm not Blondie!"

"Yea, yea…"

Sting sits beside her and they watch the sun set slowly.

There is a silent moment until Sting speaks.

"So Blondie, do you have someone you like now?"

Lucy turns to Sting who is now staring at her.

She quickly looks away.

"May-maybe….But I'm still afraid of getting hurt…." Lucy sighs.

"So…Who is that lucky guy?" Sting asks, although he knows the answer.

"U-uh….secret?"

"Duh, just tell me already Blondie!" Sting says impatiently.

"Fine…sob…..I-I li-like you…sob…Bu-but…..sob…..you probably….sob….do-don't like me ba-back….sob….." Lucy cries in fear.

Suddenly, she feels someone pulling her into a hug.

She looks up, shocked, "S-Sting?"

Sting smiles and kiss her forehead.

"W-why?"

"Baka…. I like and love you…Luce, I have fallen on you since we first met…"

"Real-"

Lucy's sentence was cut off when Sting places his lips on hers. Her eyes widen but quickly, she returns the kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, they withdraw and gasp for more air.

"Wow, you taste like strawberries!" Sting states.

Lucy just nods sadly.

"Hmm…What? Did I do something wrong? "Sting starts to panic.

Lucy shakes her head, "No, it's nothing…"

"You know you can't lie, not to me, right?"

Lucy sighs, "Fine, my first kiss wasn't you…"

"Oh…..Um…Luce, did someone kiss you before you turned eleven?" Sting asks nervously.

Lucy tilts her head in confusion, "No, why?"

Sting then sighs in relief, "Well, don't worry, your first kiss is still me!"

"Huh?"

"Uh…. I kinda kissed you when you were sleeping 5 years ago.…." Sting chuckles nervously.

Lucy's eyes widen and soon, a deadly aura surrounds her.

"Sting! How dare you steal my first kiss when I'm asl-"

Before Lucy can finish her words, Sting pulls her onto his lap and gives her a French kiss.

"You are so annoying Blondie….." Sting says between kisses.

Lucy pulls away and glares at Sting, "Kissing me doesn't mean I forgive you, Sting…"

Sting smirks, he hugs Lucy tightly and whispers into her ear, "At least it's me who stole your first kiss…."

His hot breath makes Lucy shiver and blush.

"F-fine…" Lucy pouts.

"Ne Lucy…."

"Hmm?" Lucy hums and looks into Sting's emerald eyes.

"I love you, and I will always be by your side no matter what happens. Even if everyone leaves, even if the world turns it's back on you, you can always count on me. I will never leave you. You have my word."

Lucy smiles. "I love you too, Sting and thanks for everything…."

"You're welcome…." Sting smirks and the next moment, their lips are touching again, the sweet moment seeping into their skin, their strong feelings expressed through soft caresses of tongue and teeth.

**THE END AND PLEASE REVIEW~**

* * *

**CREDITS TO DREAM~~**


End file.
